


Yume

by warships



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Dream Sequence, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warships/pseuds/warships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink remembers.</p>
<p>(Aka why he never stops wearing that gaudy pastel beaded bracelet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yume

**Author's Note:**

> Throws my headcanons at you. I wrote this for my Mink rp blog but I stopped roleplaying there a long time ago and figured I should share. Author is Metis and likes an Ojibwe Mink.
> 
> Kokum (COO-cum) = Saultaux and Cree for Grandmother

It was warm inside his grandmother's house, even on a frigid winter afternoon. She would light a fire in the log stove and wrap a quilt around his shoulders. And then they'd sit there together and she'd tell him stories for hours. Every kind imaginable. About how the Great Creator made the world and of Coyote's tricks. He could still hear her hushed voice as she told him how Robin brought fire to people, burning his breast red. 

"That didn't really happen though, did it, Kokum?" he asked one day when he was feeling skeptical. He'd never had any trouble believing wholeheartedly before, but his cousins had seeded some doubt in him. Not because they thought the stories their grandmother told them weren't important. They just didn't believe the way he did. 

She'd looked at him with a mischievous glint in her golden eyes and simply said, "Didn't it? Isn't the evidence right in front of your eyes? Look a little closer, Mink, you'll see the signs of God in everything."

His mouth snapped shut in an instant as he mulled over her words. He had his head in the clouds, she'd tease him sometimes. He thought about the robin. "... Yeah. I think I see it." he nodded.

His grandmother smiled and threw an arm around his shoulder, dragging him into her side. "If any of my grandchildren can, it's you." she winked. 

The very next day she sat him down on the same couch, but instead of offering him a coffee she placed a large box on the table. He'd seen this before. It was an ornate, with bead work covering the top undoubtedly done by his grandmother's own hand. He looked up at her curiously as she opened it up. Inside was all the beads and clasps and leather bits that he'd seen her weave together to make so many things. She had more supplies, of course, all tucked away or strewn about in her sewing room. 

He reached forward and picked up a large pastel pink bead, rolling it in his hand. It looked like a gemstone, something precious. "I'll teach you to craft," she said, "but let's just start with a bracelet." She plucked the pink bead from his hand, admiring his choice as well.

They made bracelets for each other. He gave her one with thin brown beads going in a pattern of two, one with round golden ones. It reminded him of her eyes when she'd winked the other day. She put it on right away even though it was simple and was tied clumsily to the clasp. The one she gave him was beautiful. It was expertly crafted and she'd chosen a rainbow of pastel beads just like the first one he'd grabbed. 

He slipped it on to his wrist and it was loose, sinking down to his thumb when he wore it. "... I love it." he said quietly, burying his nose in a blanket that smelt like... ash?

His eyes snapped widen open and suddenly the room was burning. The fire consumed the every corner of his vision, heat pressing in on him. He threw off the blanket and jumped to his feet.

"Kokum?!" he shouted, his voice a baritone deeper than it should be. He wasn't a boy anymore, he should be able to- He turned, and where his grandmother had sat lie only a charred corpse. His teeth ground together painfully, holding back a scream. 

He remembered. 

He woke up.


End file.
